1. Technical Field
This invention relates to mixing devices for fluids storage, transport and dispensing therefrom. Specifically packing containers with multiple compartment mixing configurations.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art static mixing devices have been developed within the art to combine fluids by static mixing between multiple fluid-filled compartments. Such mixing packages as well known in the adhesive art where an independently non-reactive materials are combined as they are dispensed to form a reactive useful material, such as resin mixing dispensing devices for adhesives, fillers, and bonding agents. Such duel compartment devices can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,657,534, 4,952,068, 5,263,609 and U.S. Publication 2005/0128866 and 2008/0123465.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,534 a duel compartment disposable mixing and dispensing container is disclosed, having a main material compartment into which is inserted a plunger having a secondary fluid material to be mixed using hydraulic pressure imparted by the plunger.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,068 is directed towards a static mixing container having two independent material compartments which under external pressure release their contents into an interconnected mixing chamber from which the combined materials are dispensed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,609 claims a dispensing container wherein the contents of which are dispensed when folded over and pressure is applied.
U.S. Publication 2005/012886 is for a medical package mixing device having a first containment space with a second fluid containment space within the first, so that by breaking the second containment space the contents of the two will be mixed and then can be dispensed.
Finally in U.S. Publication 2008/0123465, a device is directed to a multi-compartment foil type container having a formed first and second container with a discharge duct and deflection elements within the discharge duct and manual hinged container receiver to dispense material therefrom.